More Than Anyone
by xmaybejoleisa
Summary: You need a friend. I'll be around. Shane.Caitlyn.


_**Author's Note**_**: Okay so I was listening to the song More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw after a really long time and I don't know why, but I just keep picturing Shane feeling like the words of the lyrics of this song about Caitlyn in like a future-fic. I have no clue why.**

**And the idea just wouldn't go away and this was supposed to be a one-shot with little snapshots of different parts of their relationships each corresponding to a certain lyric from the song, but I started the first part and it just kept going and I couldn't stop. And now I have this whole idea for like a chaptered story but I don't know. I gotta see how much people like the idea to begin with…so here goes. **

-----

_(You need a friend,  
I'll be around.)_

_-------_

He finds her outside waiting by the curb of the street for a taxi.

The band's speeches and words of thanks to their producer, family members, and even their hair dressers have been said. The formal part of Connect 3's release party officially over, and he can hear the music blaring from the inside of the building as he steps out into the chilly air and closes the glass door behind him before he starts strolling out towards her.

His movements are unhurried and casual as always; because that's just the trademark Shane Grey walk. But for some reason he feels a little unsure and awkward on the inside. Maybe it's because he still hasn't figured out why exactly he's walking towards Caitlyn Gellar to begin with.

But she looks like a snapshot from some movie. You know the part where the main character gets too lost in her own thoughts, seemingly worlds apart from all her friends and loved ones on some empty street, even if they are just a few feet away.

Yeah, he doesn't watch much of those kind of movies either, but he guesses he's close enough.

And it occurs to him, she looks absolutely gorgeous tonight, even in her desolation.

Natural, usually ignored curls set just right without being too overdone. The royal blue dress she wears only illuminating her slender, graceful figure even more under the lamp post she waits by.

But there's still something missing. It's just a mask tonight. Her usual expression of maturity and tranquility.

"Hey."

She hasn't noticed him till now, and he's not really insulted by the shock she doesn't even try to hide from her face.

"Hi." She stops short, taking a breath before rushing on, "Look, this is probably really rude, but I just can't stay longer. I tried my best, but it just wasn't working out, and I guess -"

"It's okay. I understand."

She doesn't say anything after that, studying his expression over instead, before looking down and focusing her attention on her Steve Madden flats.

They stay like that for a few minutes, until she looks up, and he realizes her eyes are watering.

She finally chokes on a deadpanned laugh, "You know I bought this whole outfit and did my hair and everything, just for him. I thought maybe I could impress him or something and after six years of friendship, maybe he'd finally look at me _differently _or whatever."

He doesn't have to look at her to know she's suppressing tears but it still feels so bizarre to him. Caitlyn's never been a crier, at least in front of him.

"Guess I was wrong." She forces a fake upbeat note to her words and Shane still doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

This is usually Mitchie's job. To see Caitlyn Gellar like this. To be there for Caitlyn Gellar when she's like this.

But Mitchie's on the other side of the world finishing up her world-wide tour. And he's here, just a few inches from this heart-broken girl, and all he wants to do is hold her in his arms and make it all go away.

And he's never thought about how rejection must have felt for all those love-stricken girls who've fangirled over him or whom he briefly dated, only to break up with them over text, till now.

Tonight he's not even the one who just broke someone's heart, but he's never felt more guilty and horrible.

"Caitlyn…"

"I know I'm so pathetic. Who holds on to some teenage-crazed crush into their twenties, honestly?"

He steps a little closer to her, but she doesn't seem to notice. She just continues with her rant.

"But I don't know. I just felt so good about tonight. He looked so perfect, like always. And I was just so sure, you know? Like just a few more steps and we'd be there. But all of a sudden, there's Tess, absolutely glowing and beautiful like always, no surprise there, and his arms are around her, their faces just a couple of inches away from each other."

"Cait-"

"And I want to say it was like I was in some sort of nightmare. But I wasn't. I was just in someone else's dreams, completely misfit and embarrassed-"

She stops short, hiccupping slightly as she notices his hand on hers.

Her hand is cold and he finds himself rubbing the back of it with his thumb absentmindedly.

She seems to calm down immediately, giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. You should be in there celebrating. This is your night, and I'm just being the kind of overdramatic, sob story I usually roll my eyes at."

He shakes his head, laughing a little.

"After the third or fourth album release party, it all gets kind of old and boring."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…_so_ boring, that you try to find any means of escape, even if that includes let's say, following your ex-girlfriend's best friend outside and listening to her talk about her pathetic attempt of a love-life, right?"

"Yeah, something like that." Smooth as usual.

She punches him softly on the shoulder, trying to hide a smile at the same time.

And he takes a breath.

"No seriously. I wasn't thinking that. I just noticed you coming out here looking completely shaken and I just thought maybe… you needed a friend."

She stares at him, nodding her head slowly.

"A friend…" She draws out the word into the cold air.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"No offense, but this is all just a little strange. I mean your Nate's friend…"

"I'm yours too."

It's a lie. They both know that.

"Not really."

"Well, we can change that."

He doesn't know what's gotten into him tonight, but it's a desire now that he can't help latching onto. He's always been kind of rash and impulsive. And he truly wants to change this. Truly wants to be there for her when she needs him. Truly wants to be her friend.

"Look I don't need pity."

She's distrusting and on the defensive. He's seen her use it to push away others a number of times. He's used it himself a couple of times too.

"This isn't pity. This is me saying let's get out of here, especially considering the fact that the taxi you called has finally arrived, and go do something that will make you forget the whole mess that just happened in there."

"Tabloids are gonna have a field day with this one."

She's testing him.

"Let them."

"But-"

He opens the backdoor of the taxi waiting for her to go in first. She doesn't move, looking unsure of what to do.

"Look we can't wait out here all night. Are we doing this or not?"

She's really torn. And he can't help softening up his customary self-assured attitude, and closing the gap between them slightly, so he can look straight into her hazel eyes and make her say yes.

"Don't say no, Caitlyn. Just trust me. I promise you, this isn't about pity or anything. And if I do anything to make your regret trusting me, you can go trash about me as much as you want to _People_ Magazine, okay?"

She laughs at the last comment, shaking her head at what she's about to do. She really can't help but comply to his offer now.

And as she lets him lead her into the taxi, he hears her mutter under her breath, "You just used the famous Shane Grey charm on me, didn't you?"

He laughs as a response.

"And I fell for it!"

"Maybe…" he says casually, looking out the window at the passing buildings, knowing full well she's probably glaring at his back.

"Shane."

"Yeah." He finally turns around to look at her.

She gives him a sugar-coated smile.

"This better be as amazing as you convinced me it will be. I really wouldn't want to trash you in _People's_ Magazine."

He gives her another dazzling smile, "Believe me, I wouldn't want you to either."

She rolls her eyes.

"Now I get why you have no girl _friends_."

"Well, maybe you can be my first. How'd you like that?"

She's quiet for a second, deep in thought, before responding.

"I'd love that."

She holds him with her gaze and for the first time, the tables are turned. He's never had a girl do this to him, and for some reason he doesn't mind it at all. Challenges are always exciting.

"Cool."

She gives him a strange, mysterious smile, like she's a part of some inside joke he doesn't know about just yet.

"Yeah…cool."

-----

…**soo what did you think? You know those crazy stories you hear of people falling in love in one night. Yeah, I'm not really a fan of those. I like slow relationships, I'm a sucker for besties realizing their soulmates lol. But well I guess I want to step out of that. And this won't be them falling in love over one night exactly…**

**Haha anyways I'd love to know what you think. Should I go on?**


End file.
